


The Pagan Prince and The Princess

by Jordy___9



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Ecbert is a dick towards his daughter, F/M, Fluff, There is Morticia and Gomez qoutes, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jordy___9/pseuds/Jordy___9
Summary: King Ecbert's daughter knows more about pagan people than she does her own. What happens when the Pagan King's son and the Christian King's daughter meet and feel a connection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend on tumblr! I hope you enjoy!

You are working on a new art piece, of course you had to make sure no one was following when you came to the room. Although your father would punish you if he found out you made art, you still do it. You know that your punishment will even be worse if he were to find out that they are forms of pagan art. The only person you have put your trust in was Judith, you know she would not speak of your hidden passion to anyone. Your current piece was a painting of Yggdrasill, the magical tree that connects the nine realms together. You had read about it in a book Athelstan had given you, it was a book telling you all about the pagan culture and their gods and goddesses.   
Continuing with your project, you began to hum a tune. Freezing as you hear a knock on the door, getting ready to cover your painting and hide the paint. Only to sigh in relief when the knocking continue, letting you know that it was just Judith. The door slowly opens, letting you see her, she gives a small smile. Glancing out the door before closing it softly, Judith walks into the room. As she comes closer, she starts to admire your work so far. Thinking she has just came to watch, something she does every now and then, you began to work again.  
Giving a realization noise, Judith speaks. “King Ecbert wanted me to tell you that King Ragnar and two of his sons are coming to stay for a few days.”   
Of course, he had sent someone to tell you. Scoffing you just nod your head and continue painting. “Let me guess, he had made a huge announcement. But of course why bother getting his daughter.”   
Your father, King Ecbert has always choose his sons. Nowadays, you rarely refer to him as your father. Alway taking your brother's sides and only taking their ideas in mind. Never once had he actually listened to you, hell most of the time he does not even acknowledge your presence. Due to you often times being alone, you had grown fond of learning and the arts. Once you had learned about pagan people and their culture, you wanted to keep learning more. At first your fascination with pagans was due to their different lifestyle, but now you feel as though you know more about them than you do your own people.   
Giving you a sympathetic smile, Judith places a delicate hand on your shoulder. “I am sorry to say he did. When someone suggested that we got you before the announcement, he simply ignored them.”  
This did not surprise you, did it still hurt? Of course, he is your own flesh and blood! Even if he does not treat you as such, he still is. Now you are not completely ungrateful, for he does give you the clothing you wear and the room you have. But the material things are not nearly as valuable as the love a father should give his child.  
Giving a quiet sigh, you stop your painting and turn towards Judith. “When will they be arriving?”  
”They will be here by supper tonight. Your father wants everyone to be dressed nicely.” Sensing you want time alone, Judith smiles before walking out the door.   
Upon hearing that they should be arriving by supper, you glance outside to check the sun’s position. The sun was nearing the horizon, having you estimate that is the early aptann. You decide that you should be cleaning up your mess and get ready for your father’s guest. Carefully you cover the painting, being mindful of the still wet paint. You place the tray you use for your paint down on the table beside the easel. Grabbing the paintbrushes you are using, you walk over to a clean bucket of water and start to clean them. Finishing with all of the cleaning and placing the items in the correct location, you blow the flames out of the lanterns.   
You quietly open the door and peek out, seeing the hall is empty you walk out and close the door. As you make your way towards your room, you began to wonder what King Ragnar and his two sons will be like. Different questions go through your mind; will they be rude? will they tower over you? You are excited to meet a real pagan, but you doubt they will talk to you. You are only a ‘christian’ princess, you are not allowed to do things pagan women can.   
Reaching your room, you push the door open and step inside. You spot a new dress on your bed, it was silver scaled dress. On top of the new gown lays a silver circlet with a single pearl in the front. Sighing, you walk over to your vanity and begin to fix your hair. You let your silky hair fall down your back, not bothering too much with it. You start to apply a small bit of chalk powder and kohl under your eyes. Turning on your stool, you look at your display of necklaces and other jewels. Reaching to grab ahold of your necklace that had a single pear, just like the circlet. Standing up, you walk over and grab the gown and head to the tease divider. You change your dress, and walk back out to put on silver slippers. Grabbing your circlet, you walk towards the door and place it on your head.  
As you are walking towards the stairway that leads down to the main hall, you pass Alfred. He falls into step with you, and you both walk together.   
“My father-” you know he is speaking of Athelstan. “knew King Ragnar.” Of course you know this, often times you had asked Athelstan about their life style.  
You look down at him. “I have a question for you Alfred.” He looks up at you nods for you to continue. “Do you blame the Pagan King for your father’s death?”   
Alfred looks down towards his feet, and moves his shoulders slightly. “I am not sure. I was told that a friend of the king had killed him, but that is all.”  
You place your hand on his shoulder, causing him to look up at you. “I am sorry for bringing this up Alfred. I was asking because, I am almost certain King Ecbert will bring it up when the Pagan King arrives.” The young boy nods. “Although, I do not know King Ragnar, I am certain he had not planned for your father’s death. When your father was here, he and I often spoke of how Ragnar was a dear friend. I doubt with all my being, that Ragnar was not as heartbroken as us.   
Ragnar cared for your father, and Athelstan knew that. Knowing this, I am positive the Pagan King was furious at whoever did the deed.” As you come to the bottom of the stairs, you see King Ragnar and his two sons have arrived. “When King Ecbert brings this up, just remember what I had said to you.”   
Alfred nods his head and whispers a small thanks, it is likely he is trying to figure his side out. Leaning over you press a light kiss to the top of his head, and smooth out his hair. You could feel eyes on your back, but you ignore it and look at Alfred’s face.   
Hearing Ecbert call for only Alfred, you force a smile on your face. “Remember smile.” He gives at small laugh at your painfully fake smile.   
Alfred walks away and you hear him say his greetings. Knowing Ecbert will not bother to introduce you, you look over to table too see a few servants setting it up. Seeing a rather young girl struggling to carry a rather large stack of plates, you walk over and grab some. Once she sees you, she gets flustered and stuttering a tiny ‘thank you’. You give her a small smile before placing the plates in the middle of the large table.   
Glancing over you see that the men were still chatting, Judith just standing there beside them. While you look over the pagan men, you lock eyes with one of them. He was using what seemed to be crutches to hold his body up, his legs were limp. You both look at each other for a while before his brother gets his attention. You look away and walk into the kitchen that was full of servants trying to get everything together. Seeing one servant you are a dear friends with, you ask for a tankard full of ale.   
Once you are given your drink you say your thanks and head back into the main hall. Seeing everyone had moved to the table and was seated. You find a seat, between Alfred, who bless his sweet heart saved you a spot by him, and the crippled Pagan Prince. As you sit down, King Ragnar asks a question you had not expected.  
“Now who is this, Ecbert?” Everyone’s attention had turn towards you. You look at your father and tilt your head with a small smirk.  
Clearing his throat, Ecbert began to speak. “This is my daughter, (Y/N).” Once he says your name he changes the subject again.  
Alfred lean over to whisper to you, “when he introduced Aethelwulf and Aethelred, he said their titles.” He leans away and grabs his glass.   
You scoff and press your lips together to keep a snarky comment to yourself. While waiting for your food, you and Alfred make small conversations unless someone gains his attention. Although you felt a pair of eyes on you the whole time. The food comes out and everyone begins to eat. You know your father is watching you, making sure you act like a proper lady. Meaning you only eat a little, drink small sips, cover your mouth when chewing.   
You and Judith finish first of course, and you sit there waiting for the others to finish. Once they are done, the lead cook brings out dessert. You decline the dessert, knowing your father will be angry if you take some. He allows Judith to take a piece, but not you. You watch everyone continue to eat, and just listen into their conversations. The two Pagan Princes were talking with Alfred and Aethelred, and the Pagan King was talking with Ecbert and Aethelwulf.   
You listen as your father tries to impress Ragnar with his knowledge of the pagan religion. He has been correct so far, a few minor mistakes that you pick up on.   
“Freyja, the goddess of foreknowledge and wisdom. She is married to Odin, correct?” You try not to laugh at the face Ragnar makes towards your father.   
Knowing you will be punished, you correct Ecbert. “Frigg is the goddess of foreknowledge and wisdom. Now, she is married to Odin. Freyja is the goddess of love, sex, fertility, beauty and war. She is married to Óðr, not Odin.”   
The room became quiet as you correct your father, Alfred is slightly smiling while everyone else is just staring at you. You stare at your father, watching as his rage builds up.   
Giving a laugh, Ragnar speaks to you. “How do you know about my gods and goddesses, Princess?” He and his sons have their attention on you, while your father glares at you.   
“Athelstan-” and you say his name almost everyone tenses up, and you place a hand over Alfred’s under the table. “had talked to me about your culture and religion.”   
Your father is trying to gain control of the conversation again, but Ragnar speaks over him. “You must be the young lady Athelstan spoke about often.” He gives a small nod. “Do you paint at all?”   
Fear strikes you, but you hide it well. “No, I do not. It must have been someone else.”   
Before Ragnar or you can speak your father almost yells at you. “(Y/N)-” he sees that his guest look at him shocked from his random outburst. “My daughter, could you and Judith please give us men a moment to speak.”  
Judith stands up and you do as well, looking at your father with a tight smile. “Of course, Father.” The word ‘father’ came out so harshly, his jaw clenches.   
Judith comes over towards you and pushes you lightly, whispering to just go. You make your way towards the stairs. Glancing back at the table to see the same Pagan Prince staring at you. You lock eyes for a moment before you look away and continue your advance up the stairs. Judith heads for her and Ecbert’s room, while you head for your painting room.   
Walking in, you take off the circlet and jewelry, placing them on the small table by the door. You gather your needed paints and brushes, walking over to the covered canvas. Once you uncover the piece, you stare at it, wondering where to start now. Finally finding a perfect spot to begin, you start on your project once more. You hear rain start to pound on the window in the room, causing you to stop for a moment. Rain is something you have always loved, the sound, the smell, everything about it.   
Turning back to your work, you get lost in the painting and the sound of the rain. The door opens, you do not notice as the crippled Pagan Prince comes in. He closes the door behind him, and looks around the room. Amazed at the art that is placed around randomly. He can tell that they are all forms of pagan art, and looked just like the ones he would find at home. His eyes finally settle on you, still painting Yggdrasil.   
A sudden crack of thunder erupts from outside, you look over at the window again. “Did I just hear a peal of thunder?” As to answer your question, thunder cracks once more. “That’s the most heavenly sound.”   
You hear the sound of someone moving behind you, making you snap around and see the Pagan Prince. Shocked you stand up, and cover your art. It is silly, you know but you do not want to risk your father finding out.   
“Did you make all these?” He spoke first, staring at you.   
Swallowing you nod your head, not trusting yourself to speak without your voice sounding tiny. He drags himself closer to you and your current art piece, reaching to uncover it. You let him do so, and he just tilts his eye looking it over.   
He looks over at you once again, “you had told my father that you do not paint. Yet here are many that you had created.”  
You look away, sighing. “I am not allowed to paint, it is against my father’s rules. Let alone paint pagan art, I should not even read about pagan culture.”  
The Prince raises an eyebrow before looking around the room once again. “They are amazing, it is a shame.” You look at him, confused. “You can not share them with anyone, no one can see your lovely art.”  
You look down, you feel your cheeks warming up. “It is worth it, as long as I can still paint.” Looking back up to him, you tilt your head. “I am sorry, I do not know your name.”  
He just tips his head, “seeing how your father did not bother to introduce us, all is well. I am Ivar, King Ragnar and Queen Aslaug’s youngest son.”   
You slightly bow your head, and say your pleasantries. Deciding that you can trust Ivar not to tell your father, you sit back down and start to work. He watches as you paint, his eyes following your movements. From his spot, Ivar can see the passion and content in your eyes. You look truly happy, something he did not see during supper. Seeing you paint with that passion and the clear love for the pagan culture made his heart race.   
Through their stay, Ivar and you became close. As they say goodbye to everyone, Ivar walks over towards you. You are behind a wall, shielding you from everyone. Once he comes close enough, you two press your lips together. You cherish the moment, holding each other close.  
Ivar pulls away and presses his forehead against yours. “I do not want to leave you here. I need you by my side, to show me the love you have here. To live without you, only that would be torture.”  
You give him a small smile, and place a hand on his cheek. “A day alone, that would be death.”   
A smile grows on his face, and he pulls your face close, close enough to feel his lips brush yours with each word. “Does that mean you will come with me?”   
Giving a laugh, you nod your head. “Yes, but we will have to be fast to leave.”  
Ivar presses his lips against yours in a passion filled kiss, pulling away to look in your eyes. “Gods I love you.”


End file.
